Scorched Sneakers: Barefoot's Sequel
by MysteryWriter54321
Summary: Now it is time for Nina to tell her side of the story. Follow as more drama stirs. Read barefoot first!
1. Chapter 1

**Scorched Sneakers: Barefoot's Sequel **

**Ima back! I knew I said it would be awhile for the sequel, but I managed some time. Anyways if you saw the LAST episode, it totally screws up my entire storyline. **

**New Poll on my profile then!**

**Here is what you have been waiting for… **

**Scorched Sneakers **

**No story time today -.- Nothing funny happened.**

**(Title comes into play later)**

"My story was off from Patricia's story. When I left, she believed I was as you say kidnapped by Truman. I left with Gran." Nina held the book close.

"This is going to be good." Jerome leaned back in his chair and smirked.

"I remember the look on Gran's face when I told her we forgot Patricia. We drove back, and looked in the house. My mother said she left minutes earlier. Gran was furious. Her own daughter was out and lost in the world, with no help. So we set out to find my younger sister." Nina frowned at the ground.

She was staring at the floor, remembering what she had found.

She still could remember the lucky red sneakers that had been burnt. Nina and her grandmother both assumed it was Patricia's shoes, but they were wrong. She remembered It was many sizes too big, and it could fit her now.

"What did you find?" Joy asked out loud.

"I found red sneakers; they were burnt from the fire that had been started. We believed that it was a sign from Patricia. The shoes didn't fit neither of us actually…" Nina was staring at her feet, again. She was wearing the shoes.

"Nina, you knew that I was wearing my PJs when I left." Patricia shook her head, and sighed.

"Sorry. Anyways, I was determined after I found the shoes that I wouldn't rest until I found her." Nina ended her story, as the bell rang.

"Is that all?" Fabian asked.

"Well there is more, but I really don't think you will want me to share it."

"Nina, how about you finish tomorrow. It would seem like a reasonable day to finish it." Jason smiled at the girl.

"Alright." Nina smiled nervously, and then walked out the door with her sister and best friends.

**TRADER JOE'S!**

Sally followed Truman to where he was going. She hid behind the bush and watched as he shook hands with a man.

"Truman." Truman smiled.

"Rufus Zeno."

He really wasn't dead.

_Rufus Zeno was alive_.

**TRADER JOE'S!**

**YAYY One chapter is done :D**

**Now that Rufus is back, what will happen?**

**Remember to vote on the polls! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am back :D **

**Anyways this chapter revolves around the Rufus drama :D**

**Story TIME!**

**Today at lunch: **

My friends and I have been working on these people that are made of tape. We basically tape out arms or legs and put them together. So my friend and I stood by the stairs, and started throwing a foot down. Somebody who took the Gym retake test was walking upstairs and was hit on the head.

It was FUNNY! She was freaking out.

**Anyways here is the next chapter!**

**TRADER JOE'S!**

"So you know Nina and Patricia?" Truman raised an eyebrow at the evil man. He only just laughed.

"Yes, I know the two girls pretty well." He was lying partially. He only kidnapped Patricia and he only tried to help her find the chosen one. Which he learned that it was really Nina.

"How much do you know about them?" Truman bombed him with plenty of questions. He didn't care for them, but he needed to trust the man.

"A fair amount." Rufus said. Sally tried looking over the bush, and saw the man Truman was talking to. Wasn't that the man Patricia said was evil, Sally thought.

Her daughter told her the whole story through an email. She hid it from Truman so he doesn't try to locate.

_Snap! _Sally looked down as she realized that she had stepped on a twig, causing attention drawing towards her.

"Sally, what are you doing here?" Truman asked.

"Wait, aren't you Mrs. Williamson?" Rufus asked, mostly because she looked just like Patricia.

"Actaully, I am Truman's wife. Marcus died a few years ago." She whispered.

"Did Patricia tell you anything about… last year?" Rufus asked.

"No." Sally lied, in order to protect her children. In the corner of her eye, she could see the students heading back to the school heading for lunch.

"Mom?" Patricia asked, her voice was heard by both Truman and Rufus. Nina, Patricia and the rest of the gang headed towards them.

"Wait, isn't that Rufus?" Fabian asked, eyes widened as he saw the man.

**TRADER JOE'S!**

**Cliffy :P **

**I am soo sorry that this was short! I will try to make next chapter longer, and update Thursday. **

**-Mystery**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I know I have disappeared for almost a month! But… I need to take a HUGE breather for another few months.  
><strong> 

**Although it is February, it is also my birthday month. And I have to go to TWO different conferences in the span of two weeks. **

**One, because it is meant to be going to that one. It is the usual Parent Teacher conferences.**

**The second one is because I got five yellow card punches. Explanation: When you don't do homework, they punch your card. This conference will be hold on Tuesday… Shoot. Worse of all: I have to sit in.**

**I highly doubt that I won't be grounded. So that means goodbye to updating. Also, eighth grade graduation is the first week of June, and we are busy preparing for Exams and picking out trips… we also have a research paper, well more of controversial.**

**Mine happens to be on the Loch Ness Monster, and I WILL BE needing a lot of time off writing this. The next updating probably wouldn't be to the end of March, or even April. **

**More stuff probably will be coming up **

**I hope you all understand, and keep a look out for the next chapter!**

**But, I will give you a little sneak peek!**

**Chapter Whatever Sneak Peek: **The Williamson sisters, Sally, Rufus, and Truman all looked at each other with disbelief, horror, and confusion. Patricia's heart was racing, knowing this wouldn't turn out well. She turned to her older sister, for help. But Nina couldn't help at all.

Nina froze, and only let out one word.

"R-R-Rufus? M-mom? T-Truman?" and they call Fabian stutter Rutter!

**End of Sneak Peek!**

**Anyways, please forgive me for the LONG note, and the no updating **

**Till then, keep reading and writing!**

**-Mysterywriter54321 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Actually surprisingly I wasn't grounded -.- **

The Williamson sisters, Sally, Rufus, and Truman all looked at each other with disbelief, horror, and confusion. Patricia's heart was racing, knowing this wouldn't turn out well. She turned to her older sister, for help. But Nina couldn't help at all.

Nina froze, and only let out one word.

"R-R-Rufus? M-mom? T-Truman?" and they call Fabian stutter Rutter! The Sibuna gang was standing behind them in horror. The man, who was claimed to be dead, was standing in front of them.

"Zeno, what are you doing here." Fabian stepped in front of his girlfriend, protecting both of the Williamson girls.

"Well, the chosen one and Williamson are sisters? You learn something new everyday." Rufus smirked causing the others to frown.

"You are like ninety-five! That means you learn a lot like everyday!" Amber mentioned causing the other students to sigh. Of course, they all knew a comment like this would come from their favorite dumb blonde. Nothing witty but it is something.

"Patricia… Nina… you know who this man is?" Sally asked gesturing to the evil man. Patricia frowned and was about to say something about being kidnapped, but Rufus got to it first.

"I am familiar with Patricia, I was the 'ghost' that stalked her. She is a tough cookie, tried to escape when I kidnapped her. And Nina, ahhh yes. The chosen one, that put together the cup of Ankh!" confused looks were put on Sally and Truman's faces, but they shrugged it off.

"We should go…" Sally said, grabbing Truman's wrist.

"Before we go I would like to say one thing. Piper. Is. Dead." Truman walked off nonchalantly, and Sally had a few tears in her eyes.

"Who is Piper?" Jerome asked, causing both Nina and Patricia to have a grim expression. Ahh, they have a lot of more explaining to do…

_Fin_


	5. Chapter 5

Ahh… I bet you guys were hoping this was an update

Anyways, I would like to say this will be on hiatus for a few more weeks *Meaning on pause and won't be continuing*

Progress reports come out and I know I am not doing the best…also I kinda want to finish the season first

I will update other stories though! Like House of Facebook, because well… those I can write fast and get the ideas down…

I also lost all of the plans for this story

-Mystery


End file.
